Beast
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Hanya satu clue yang dia berikan untuk menemukan jejaknya. Dia hanya akan menyerang saat malam hari dengan bulan penuh yang terang. 'Berhati-hatilah pada bulan penuh'. ALL official couple. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Beast

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Horror, Fantasy.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Hanya satu clue yang dia berikan untuk menemukan jejaknya. Dia hanya akan menyerang saat malam hari dengan bulan penuh yang terang. 'Berhati-hatilah pada bulan penuh'. ALL official couple. ^^

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Sosok seorang namja tampan yang juga berwajah manis terlihat sedang berjalan didekat Airport yang baru saja mengantarnya menuju London. Dia datang dari China untuk meneruskan sekolahnya bersama gegenya.

Namanya adalah Huang Zi Tao. Seorang namja berumur 20 tahun yang akan meneruskan pendidikannya di London. Dia akan tinggal bersama gegenya, Huang Luhan disini. Luhan adalah seorang pria manis yang sudah tinggal di London. Luhan juga masih kuliah, namun dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang cukup menjanjikan. Yaitu seorang pencari berita. Dia akan mencari berita yang cukup hangat di London, memberikannya pada atasannya, dan atasannya akan menyuruh yang lain untuk menyiarkannya.

Gajinya cukup untuk membiayai Luhan, memenuhi kebutuhannya dan bahkan terkadang cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Meski kuliahnya ditanggung orangtuanya, memang. Bahkan, karena media massa tempatnya bekerja cukup terkenal, Luhan sudah mampu membeli mobil sendiri meski tak terlalu mewah. Mobil itu dia beli dengan uang gajinya yang dia tabung selama setahun.

Meski rumah yang dia tinggali adalah rumah yang tak terlalu mewah, namun rumah itu adalah rumah yang bermakna karena rumah itu dibeli oleh orangtua Luhan dan Tao.

"Tao..!" panggil sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dan mendapati gegenya yang melambai. Tao mendekati namja itu sambil menyeret kopernya. Keduanya berpelukan. Tao sangat merindukan gegenya, begitu pula Luhan. Meski didinya ini lebih muda darinya, tapi Tao cukup tinggi karena mengambil gen dari ayahnya. Sementara Luhan adalah ibunya.

"_Gege_, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Tao. Luhan juga tersenyum.

"_Gege_ juga sangat merindukanmu. Ayo masukkan kopermu ke mobil. Sambil pulang, ayo kita ke mini market untuk belanja sebentar. Setelah itu kita pulang dan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Tao. Tao tersenyum. Setelah memasukkan kopernya, keduanya segera masuk ke mobil berwarna hitam milik Luhan yang tak terlalu mewah, namun tak bisa dibilang terlalu sederhana. Mungkin karena warna hitamnya yang mengkilap, mobil ini memiliki kesan mewah tersendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Tao-_er_?" tanya Luhan sambil mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya ini. Tao tersenyum.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Tapi yah memang…sangat melelahkan." Jawab Tao. Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Memang begitulah. Kau suka London? London juga sama indahnya seperti di China, kok." Ucap Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

"_Ge_, ini sudah masuk musim dingin, ya?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagusnya kau mengenakan pakaian hangatmu." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Keduanya sampai pada sebuah mini market pagi itu.

Walaupun jam disini menunjukkan angka 09:56 AM, tapi cuaca agak mendung karena sudah masuk musim dingin.

Keduanya masuk kedalam sebuah mini market yang menyajikan kehangatan disana.

"_Good Morning, Mr Jo." _Sapa Luhan. Seorang pria tua dengan wajah ramah tersenyum lembut ketika tahu Luhanlah yang menyapanya.

"Ah, _Morning___Luhan." Balasnya. Tao tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan mengelilingi rak sambil mencari-cari apa yang dibutuhkan. Keranjang belanjaan sudah ditangan Luhan.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Tao?" tanya Luhan. Tao berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin makan spaghetti mungkin…oh, atau mungkin aku juga ingin makan salad." Ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk perlahan.

Luhan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, dan juga mengambil keperluan lain. Luhan bilang, kulkasnya nyaris kosong dan dia belum sempat belanja.

Tao menatap sekitar. Pria berwajah ramah tadi bercengkrama sedikit dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya berwajah Asia. Wajahnya _emotionless_. Rambutnya coklat gelap agak panjang hingga poninya menutupi dahinya. Bahkan nyaris matanya. Setelah bercengkrama sebentar, pria itu mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan juga ikut berbelanja.

Pria yang kira-kira tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Tao itu datar sekali wajahnya.

"Tao, kau melihat siapa?" tanya Luhan. Tao menoleh dan menunjuk orang itu dengan dagunya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak mendekati dia, Tao." saran Luhan sambil memilih beberapa belanjaan lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang hingga cukup penuh sekarang.

Tao bisa melihat ada spaghetti, beberapa bumbu, susu, vitamin, _corn_ _flake_, roti, keju, selai, dan beberapa lainnya. Mini market ini cukup lengkap sebenarnya. Yang tidak ada hanyalah bahan makanan mentah. Seperti sayur, ikan, atau daging.

"Memangnya kenapa, ge?" tanya Tao. Luhan memberikan isyarat untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan memberi isyarat untuk lihat kebelakang.

Tao melirik sekilas. Tak jauh dari sana, pria tadi terlihat sedang memilih minuman ringan. Di kantung belanjaannya, hanya ada sebuah botol kecil dan sebuah botol kecil panjang. Tao memicingkan matanya untuk mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Obat penambah darah? Dan disitu ada obat penghilang rasa sakit? Huh? apa dia ini seorang atlet? Penghilang rasa sakit biasanya dipakai oleh beberapa atlet untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat olahraga yang mereka lakukan.

Pria itu melihat ke arah Tao. Tao segera membuang wajahnya takut karena tatapannya. Luhan langsung menarik Tao untuk pergi.

"_Surprised me__**..**_.." ucap Mr Jo pelan. Luhan mengangguk.

"_Me too, aku juga terkejut..bukankah dia sudah 2 bulan ini tidak keluar rumahnya..?_" tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan sambil membayar. Mr Jo mengangkat bahunya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengurusi belanjaan Luhan.

"_I don't know Luhan, sebaiknya kita tidak mengurusinya. Aku yakin, belanjaannya seperti 2 bulan terakhir__**..**_" Ucap Mr Jo dengan nada tak kalah pelan. Luhan mengangguk. Mr Jo memberikan kembaliannya, total belanjaan, dan belanjaan Luhan.

"_You're absolutely right, Mr Jo. Thank You. Have a nive day, __**." **_ucap Luhan lalu langsung pergi bersama Tao. Tao langsung mengikuti gegenya. Setelah memasukkan belanjaannya pada jok belakang, keduanya langsung pergi. Sebenarnya, Mini market Mr Jo tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan.

Rumah Luhan bisa dibilang cukup strategis. Dekat dengan mini market Mr Jo, bila berkendara dengan mobil selama 10 menit, akan sampai pada _Fresh Market_. Dekat rumahnya, juga ada toko baju, restoran siap saji, dan juga ada ada tempat hiburan.

Kawasan perumahan Luhan ada disana. Kalau keluar dari kawasan perumahan yang cukup luas itu, baru kita bisa menemukan mini market Mr Jo, restoran siap saji, toko baju dan beberapa toko lainnya hanya dengan jalan kaki dari kawasan perumahan itu.

Kalau berkendara dengan mobil untuk keluar dari perumahan itu selama 10 menit, kita bisa menuju _Fresh Market_.

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir dengan logika, bukankah perumahan strategis itu sangat mahal? Namun, dikarenakan kata Luhan perumahan itu sudah cukup tua waktu itu dan baru selesai diperbaiki, untuk menarik pembeli saat itu, rumah-rumah disana dibuat murah harganya.

Sekarang, satu rumah itu cukup mahal. Luhan beruntung mendapatkan rumah itu dengan harga yang terbilang murah.

Keduanya sedang menuju fresh market sekarang. Luhan ingin membeli daging, sayuran, dan telur mungkin. Mungkin juga ingin membeli bacon.

"Gege, apa maksudmu aku tak boleh mendekatinya?" tanya Tao. Luhan berpikir sejenak. Lampu merah. Mobilnya berhenti.

"Begini Tao. Anak itu bernama Oh Sehun. Anak keluarga Jung. Mereka bisa dibilang..sangat kaya. Tapi bagi penduduk sekitar aneh dan menutup diri. Rumah mereka ada di komplek perumahan gege. Tapi, jarak rumahnya dengan rumah gege cukup jauh. Dia jarang bicara, wajahnya selalu datar tanpa emosi meski tampan. Aku dengar, dia cukup jenius. Karena dia jenius, tidak ada guru yang bisa mengajarinya lagi. Karena kami takut berusan dengan keluarga Jung, kami sedikit menjauhi mereka." Jelas Luhan. Tao mengenyit.

"Tunggu dulu, anak keluarga Jung? Oh? Tapi, marganya berbeda?" tanya Tao lagi. lampu merah itu berganti menjadi hijau. Luhan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sehun dan saudara-saudaranya adalah anak angkat dari seluruh dunia. Aku akan menceritakan tentang mereka kalau sudah sampai rumah." Jelas Luhan.

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah sampai dirumah Luhan sekarang. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, Luhan langsung membawa belanjannya. Tao juga membantu sedikit sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Didekat kamarku. Aku akan mengantarmu melihat kamarmu setelah aku membereskan belanjaan." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan semua bahan makanan mentah dan belanjaannya di dalam kulkas. Vitamin dimasukkan kedalam kotak obat yang tak jauh disana. Tao bisa melihat berbagai macam obat, pembersih luka dan perban ada disana. Tao mengernyit.

"Lengkap sekali?" tanya Tao. Luhan terkekeh.

"Kita pasti membutuhkan ini, kan? Bisa jadi aku terluka ketika memasak." Ucap Luhan. Setelah semuanya beres, Luhan mengajak Tao melihat kamarnya.

Mereka adalah 2 bersaudara. Dan ayahnya memang sudah mempersiapkan rumah ini untuk mereka berdua. Tao cukup menyukai kamarnya yang tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak sempit ini.

Kamar dengan wallpaper berwarna biru yang sejuk. Ada double bed dengan bedcover berwarna putih disana. Ada satu meja belajar didekat tempat tidur. Ada lemari pakaian, meja rias, dan didekat meja rias itu, ada pintu kamar mandi Tao. ada jendela yang cukup besar berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Kau suka kamarmu?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, beristirahatlah. Aku harus mengetik berita yang baru aku dapatkan semalam. Siang ini harus aku serahkan." Ucap Luhan lalu menutup kamar Tao. Tao melepas pakaian hangatnya, dan pergi untuk mandi. Dia ingin berendam air hangat.

.

.

.

Malam akhirnya merajai London. Tao terlihat sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai. Besok, Tao akan masuk ke Universitasnya.

Tao menuju dapur. Disana, Luhan terlihat sedang menyiapkan 2 porsi steik. Setelah selesai, keduanya mulai makan.

"Gege, kau bilang akan menceritakan soal keluarga Jung itu, kan?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengunyah makanan dimulutnya lalu menelannya.

"Begini, Tao. Keluarga Jung tinggal di London sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Mereka dari Korea. Namun, pernah tinggal di China, dan di Kanada. Jung Yunho dan istrinya, Jung Jaejoong adalah suami 'istri'." Ucap Luhan sambil menekan kata istri untuk Jaejoong. Tao mengenyit.

"Maksudmu dengan 'istri'?" tanya Tao yang mengernyit heran. Luhan mengehela nafas.

"Mereka pasangan gay, Tao. Sudah pasti tidak memiliki anak. Namun, mereka mengadopsi anak dari China, Korea dan Kanada. Anak-anak itu memang sengaja tak mengubah marga mereka. Ya, mereka bilang sebagai jati diri, dan Yunho menghargai hal itu. Ada Wu Yi Fan yang dipanggil Kris, Kim Joon Myeon yang dipanggil Suho, Kim Jongdae yang dipanggil Chen, Park Chanyeol yang dipanggil Chanyeol, Kim Jongin yang dipanggil Kai dan Oh Sehun." jelas Luhan. Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Lalu..kenapa tadi siang kau dan Mr Jo seperti itu? Apa yang membuat kalian seperti itu?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengehela nafas.

"Keluarga mereka sangat menutup diri ,Tao. Mereka jarang sekali keluar. Kecuali Jung Yunho. Dia adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit Internasional London, dan istrinya yang seorang dokter juga. Mereka juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Yang sangat jarang keluar adalah mereka, Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Mereka dibilang cukup genius. Tapi aku dengar, Sehun sudah menamatkan home schoolingnya sekarang. Dia dan suadara-saudaranya akan masuk ke Universitas besok." Jelas Luhan. Tao menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau…sungguhan, ge?" tanya Tao. Luhan menghabiskan setengah steaknya.

"Ya, aku tidak berbohong, Tao. Besok juga aku ada mata kuliah. Jadi kita akan berangkat bersama besok. Kuharap kau memiliki teman baru. Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. Ada yang juga ikut bekerja denganku dalam pencarian berita." Ungkap Luhan. Tao kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Tapi…" Tao menoleh pada Luhan yang kini sudah nyaris menghabiskan steaknya.

"Ya?"

"Meski mereka menutup diri, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong tidak menutup diri mereka. Bahkan, cukup terkenal ramah dan cukup suka bersosialisasi. Warga perumahan, dan kompleks pertokoan diluar perumahan ini ini hanya sedikit takut dan sedikit menjauhi anak-anak angkat mereka."

"Kenapa mereka harus ditakuti? Kau aneh, ge." Ucap Tao lalu sudah menghabiskan steaknya ini. Tao memilih menikmati kentang goreng buatan Luhan serta menikmati segelas air putih.

"Kami hanya takut dengan aura seram yang mereka keluarkan. Dan lagi, setiap salah satu dari mereka, terutama Sehun berbelanja di mini market Mr Jo pasti belanjaannya tidak pernah hilang dari..minuman ringan, obat tambah darah, dan penghilang rasa sakit." Jelas Luhan lagi. "Kami berpendapat, mereka sedikit aneh. Makanya kami agak menjauhi anak-anak mereka." Ucap Luhan lagi. keduanya kini masih duduk sambil menikmati ketang goreng.

"Kalau kalian merasa aneh, lapor saja dengan polisi. Bukankah itu lebih tenang?" tanya Tao. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Polisi juga tidak mau menagkap mereka. Sekali lagi, karena kebaikan hati Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka tidak ditangkap dengan polisi-polisi di London. Aku juga sering sekali ditolong. Terkadang, ketika aku belum gajian, dan uangku menipis, sementara uang yang dikirim ayah hanya untuk kuliah..aku juga ditolong dengan mereka. Waktu itu, aku sakit flu. Cukup tinggi. Dan mereka mau merawatku di rumah sakit, dan biayanya gratis. Saat aku ingin menggantinya, mereka tidak mau.." cerita Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

"Mereka benar-benar baik kalau begitu." Ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah selesai makan malam, keduanya langsung membereskan semuanya dan pergi untuk melanjutkan aktifitas apapun yang bisa mereka kerjakan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Need review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and no silent readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Beast

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Horror, Fantasy.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Hanya satu clue yang dia berikan untuk menemukan jejaknya. Dia hanya akan menyerang saat malam hari dengan bulan penuh yang terang. 'Berhati-hatilah pada bulan penuh'. ALL official couple. ^^

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Oh iya, ini adalah prolog, jadi gak panjang. hehehe

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Tao terlihat berjalan pelan memasuki universitasnya bersama Luhan. Luhan terus menebar senyum. Bisa dibilang, Luhan adalah salah satu yang terkenal di universitasnya.

Luhan adalah club berita sekolah. Klubnya mencari berita terbaru, dan menyiarkannya keseluruh sekolah. Kadang, dosen-dosen mereka akan memberikan honor pada Luhan meski tak sebanyak gaji kerja Luhan.

"_Good morning_, Luhan." Sapa seorang wanita yang melintas. Berambut blonde, bertubuh ideal, dan sangat cantik dan segar.

"_Morning_.." jawabnya. Luhan melirik Tao. Tao sedikit asing sebenarnya dengan lingkungan baru.

"_Gege_…" panggil Tao. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya? Ada apa _baby_?" tanya Luhan lembut. Tao menunduk. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Tahu apa yang dirasakan Zi Tao. "Taozi.. orang-orang disini ramah, berbaurlah." Ajak Luhan. Tao mengangguk lembut.

"Akan aku coba…"

"Bagus, ayo ikut aku. Kita akan mengurus kepindahanmu ini." Ajak Luhan. Tao mengangguk semangat dan ikut bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Tao sebenarnya cukup ramah dan murah senyum. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya lebih diterima di kelasnya kali ini.

Tao mengambil mata kuliah Sejarah dan Biologi. Keuntungan pada kuliah adalah, kau bisa mengenal senior dan orang seangkatanmu dalam satu kelas karena mengambil mata kuliah yang sama.

Tao beruntung sekali. SANGAT BERUNTUNG!

Dia menemukan beberapa teman baru yang UNTUNGNYA bisa mengerti bahasa Mandarin.

Zhang Yi Xing contohnya. Namja asli China yang dipanggil Lay.

Atau Kim Minseok yang dipanggil Xiumin dengan Lay.

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo dan Choi Minho.

Minho, Baekhyun, Minseok bisa berbahasa Mandarin meski asli Korea. Lay bisa berbahasa Korea meski sedikit.

Dan Tuhan memang baik.

Mereka akan selalu bertemu karena kebetulan mengambil mata kuliah yang sama.

"Tao, kalau tidak salah, kau ini adik kandung Huang Luhan, kan? Kakakmu yang jenius dalam merangkai berita, kan?" tanya Minho. Tao mengangguk malu-malu. Semuanya nampak senang.

"Kau akan mengambil klub berita sekolah seperti Luhan dan kakakmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Kami dari klub berita. Kalau mau, nanti siang jam 1, kita berkumpul di ruangan klub berita karena jam mata kuliah sudah habis jam itu." ucap Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk. Memang sebenarnya lebih baik begitu.

Lebih baik, Tao selalu bersama teman-temannya dan bersama dengan gegenya. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dan itu sama saja, berarti dia bisa pulang bersama dengan Luhan tanpa harus ketakutan naik bus kota sendirian.

Mereka sedang berada di cafeteria sekarang. Tao memesan sandwich, kentang goreng ukuran kecil dan orange jus serta sebotol kecil air.

Tao lihat, Xiumin memesan sebuah bakpao sedang isi daging, dan semangkuk sup. Juga segelas susu rendah kalori.

Baekhyun memesan makanan Korea yang tidak terlalu Tao kenal apa namanya. Sama halnya dengan Minho dan Kyungsoo.

Lay? Sepertinya dia sama dengan Tao. Hanya saja, dia memesan segelas strawberry milkshake juga semangkuk sup rumput laut.

Cafeteria ini memang sangat lengkap, karenanya kau bisa memesan makanan dari belahana negeri manapun. Karena disini memiliki banyak juru masak yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Heeeeyyy! Disini!" panggil sebuah suara. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati Luhan bersama 2 orang yang tidak dikenali dengan Tao. semuanya langsung mendekati Luhan.

"Taozi, sudah teman baru, ya?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

"Ya, aku beruntung." Jawab Tao. Tao menatap teman Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Taozi, ayo aku perkenalkan dengan teman klubku." Ucap Luhan. Seorang gadis manis berkulit putih, berwajah polos dan periang dan cukup tinggi tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku Choi Sulli. Panggil saja Sulli. Aku mengambil mata kuliah Sastra Murni. Aku adalah anggota klub berita." Ucap gadis itu. Tao tersenyum.

"Halo, namaku Lee Sungmin. Panggil saja Sungmin. Aku juga dari klub berita." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Woah! Berarti kalian semua dari klub berita?!" tanya Tao kaget. Mereka semua termasuk Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, kami sangat kompak. Karenanya, kau ikut saja Tao. Kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menikmati sayur yang sepertinya dilumuri sesuatu yang berbau harum dan segar berwarna pasta merah..itukah kimchi?

Tao berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana Tao-ah?" tanya Sulli. Tao tersenyum.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan..aku ikut." Ucap Tao pada akhirnya. Semuanya langsung bersorak senang. Suasana cafeteria yang cukup ramai semakin ramai.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sekelompok namja yang baru datang.

"Wow..Lihat siapa yang datang, _everyone_." Ucap Baekhyun yang menunjuk pelan sekelompok namja yang baru masuk. Semuanya menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Sekelompok namja yang langsung menarik perhatian dan pekikan. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Mata Tao membelak.

"Gege, bukankah itu adalah Sehun yang kemarin itu?" tanya Tao pada Luhan yang sedang makan sambil bermain ponsel pintarnya. Luhan mengangguk sambil memakan dim sumnya. "Lalu?" tanya Luhan lagi setelah menelan dim sumnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia ternyata kuliah disini?" tanya Tao. Luhan menatap kaget.

"Bukannya kemarin aku sudah bilang? Sehun sudah menamatkan _Home Schoolingnya_. Dan akan memulai kuliah bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya yang sebetulnya tidak kuliah 3 bulan untuk menunggu Sehun. Sebetulnya, saudara-saudara Sehun sudah kuliah disini. Tapi mereka menghilang untuk 3 bulan sambil menunggu Sehun. Itu yang aku dengar dari dosen-dosen disini." Ujar Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

Tao menatap kumpulan namja itu. Tao merasa semakin asing.

"Tao, sebaiknya kau jangan dekati salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Baekhyun yang menikmati minumannya sambil melirik segerombolan namja memikat yang mengambil hati nyaris seluruh wanita disini. Tao menatap kaget.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Tao heran juga..takut? ya, sedikit takut. Kenapa harus dijauhi? Apa karena mereka sedikit..oke. 'unik'?

Minho menepuk bahu Tao.

"Lihat namja pirang super tinggi itu? dia adalah Kris. Yang tertua di antara mereka. Sifatnya dingin, cuek, wajahnya selalu stoic. Dia juga terkenal mengerikan. Karena..yah…oke, katakan saja kalau dia mendekati perfect menurut sekolah. Dia selalu membanggakan Universitas. Tidak hanya dengan tulisannya, tapi juga dengan nilai-nilainya. Jangan main-main dengannya, Tao." ucap Minho. Semuanya mulai menatap Minho.

"A..apa maksudnya?" tanya Tao.

"Dia terkenal seperti stalker, dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. APAPUN. Tentu saja dengan kelicikkan, kejeniusan, dan uangnya itu." ucap Minho. Tao mulai takut.

"Dan, kau lihat pria dengan rambut Mohawk berwarna coklat itu. Namanya Suho. Sama seperti Kris, namun dia masih lebih sopan dia lebih menebar senyumnya." Ucap Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

"Yang itu Chanyeol. Yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan Kris itu." ucap Baekhyun. Tao mulai mengenali wajah mereka.

"Yang berkulit tan itu adalah Kai yang aku bilang kemarin, Tao." ucap Luhan.

"Lihat yang itu? namanya adalah Jongdae. Yang disebelah Jongdae itu adalah Sehun." Ucap Luhan lagi. Semuanya berwajah sangat tampan..tapi..kenapa mereka hanya diam? Mereka nampak tak bersahabat..kecuali Suho yang sesekali memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Mereka _emotionless_. Kris terutama. Wajahnya sangat _stoic_. Tanpa diduga dengan Tao, mata Kris yang tadinya sibuk menatap Suho, kini beralih dengan menatap mata Tao dari kejauhan.

Tao yang kaget langsung membuang mukanya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah sudah habis saat ini. Tao, Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah ada di di ruangan klub berita.

Disana, Tao benar-benar kaget. Tempatnya cukup untuk menampung mereka. Ada 2 buah kamera SLR disana, tape recorder sejumlah 10 buah, note, bahkan ID CARD.

Ruangan ini memiliki sebuah meja bundar besar. Ruangan ini, sepertinya lebih tepat untuk ruang diskusi, dan pertemuan. Luhan bilang, didekat meja rak buku, ada pintu coklat. Pintu itu menyambung dengan mesin cetak.

"Ah~ aku capek~" ucap Sulli yang langsung terduduk di salah satu sofa sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

Semuanya juga langsung duduk melingkar di meja bundar yang dikeliling dengan tempat duduk seperti sofa. Karena merasa tidak enak, Sulli duduk di tempat duduk meja bundar itu.

"Wah? Kita kekurangan 2 orang lagi?" tanya Luhan. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua sosok yang ditunggu. Seorang namja cantik, dan seorang wanita cantik juga manis berwajah Asia.

Mereka terlihat membawa belanjaan yang banyak.

"Maaf terlambat. Kami tadi membeli pizza dan minuman karena dengar-dengar adik kandung Luhan-hyung masuk ke klub ini dari Sulli." Ucap gadis berambut blonde sebahu itu. Sulli tersenyum.

"_Onnie_~ kau beli pizza? _Pppaliwa_~!" ucap Sulli. Mereka kini sudah lengkap. Cukup banyak isi klub ini.

Ada Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minho, Sulli dan dua orang lagi yang ia tidak kenal.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Tao, yang duduk bersama Sulli itu Luna. Dan itu Lee Taemin." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkannya dengan Tao. Tao langsung mengangguk sopan.

Mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang berita apa yang akan menjadi sajian hangat untuk universitas mereka.

"Begini, kemarin aku melihat beberapa guru yang melakukan hubungan 'terlarang' dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiwi disini beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Baekhyun. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minho. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian tahu Mr Jacob?" tanya Baekhyun. Semuanya memandang intens.

"Ya?" tanya Sulli.

"Jacob kemarin aku lihat sedang bermesraan dengan salah satu pria cantik di sini. Aku lupa namanya…yang berambut merah, itu loh." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Maksudmu pria cantik bernama Sungjong itu?! yang bahkan kemarin nyaris membuat Smith si anak jurusan Teknologi nyaris bunuh diri karena ditolak dengannya? Kau yakin Baekhyun?!" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tao ingin tertawa, seheboh itukah klub ini? Menyenangkan. Setidaknya, masuk klub ini membuatnya tak akan ketinggalan berita, kan?

Smith? Nyaris bunuh diri? Tao benar-benar ingin tertawa. Berlebihan sekali.

"Yap, dan kau tahu? Nama asli Mr Jacob itu adalah Myungsoo. Keduanya berasal dari Korea dan sama seperti kita. Dan umur keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. Ini bisa kita jadikan topic hangat untuk berita. Kita beri saja judul, 'Percintaan Terlarang'." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada semangat. Luhan menatap geli.

"Kau ini, suka sekali menonton drama hingga memberi judul Koran seperti itu." ucap Luhan sambil menahan kekehannya akan ide Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau tahu Ms Kwon?" tanya Baekhyun. Semuanya berpandangan.

"Maksudmu Kwon Yuri? Yang mengajar sastra Korea itu?" tanya Sulli. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku kemarin melihatnya sedang berpacaran di café yang cukup jauh. Bersama dengan seorang playboy bernama William." Ucap Baekhyun. Semuanya kaget lagi.

"Hah? William? Josephine William?" tanya Sulli. "Si Playboy jelek itu?"

"Kau mengatakanya jelek karena dia memanggilmu wanita berlebihan putih, kan?" tambah Luna sambil terkekeh. Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Dan itu sangat mengesalkan!"

"_Back to topic_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Minho yang terkekeh mengingat adu mulut antara si Playboy William atau Will dan si Putih Sulli.

Minho sampai ingin tertawa seminggu kalau ingat Sulli pernah mempermalukannya didepan pacar-pacar William dengan mengatakan 'Pakaian dalam Will itu warna pink dengan gambar Hello Kitty'. Dan itu sukses membuat beberapa wanita incaran Will ingin putus saat itu juga.

William bisa dikatakan cukup tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, bertubuh atletis, berkulit langsat sedikit coklat. Wajahnya manly, rambutnya blonde gelap, matanya berwarna Emerlad yang indah. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya juga sempurna.

Mungkin itu membuatnya cukup terkenal dikalangan wanita meski masih kalah pamor dengan Kris yang tampan.

"Saat itu, aku seperti biasa harus membeli Bubble Tea pesanan adik perempuanku. Toko Bubble tea itu dekat dengan café tempat keduanya berpacaran. Karenanya, aku bisa tahu." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Begini, kita akan mencari dulu berita sendiri-sendiri selama 2-3 hari ini. Kita akan berkumpul lagi disini dan memberikan hasilnya. Setuju?" tawar Luhan. Semuanya mengangguk senang.

.

.

"Kau suka hari pertamamu?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk dengan sangat semangat.

"Oh iya, kau bisa ceritakan salah satu teman disitu?" tanya Tao. Luhan berpikir dan mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau Sulli dan Taemin?" tanya Luhan. Tao menatap Luhan. Mobil keduanya masih dalam perjalanan.

"Ya, boleh juga." Ucap Tao.

"Kau tahu? Sulli dan Taemin itu bersaudara. Sama seperti Kris dan suadara-saudaranya."

"HAH? Sama?!"

"Ya~ Sulli memiliki saudara-saudara angkat. Kedua orang tua Sulli tak memiliki anak. Ayahnya bernama Nickhun Horvejkul, ibunya bernama Victoria Song. Saudara-saidaranya adalah Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum yang dipanggil Key, Lee Jinki, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Seo Yeongho. Mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha berlian, dan ibunya adalah perancang busana. Mereka semua anak angkat." Ucap Luhan. Tao mengangguk paham.

"Mereka sangat bersahabat…" ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan mereka juga sangat baik hati. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengunjungi rumah mereka. Area perumahan kita tak terlalu jauh dengan area perumahannya. Area perumahan Sulli bisa dibilang adalah cukup berkelas." Ucap Luhan. Tao mengangguk paham.

"Lee Taemin mengambil jurusan Art and Music dengan Key. Cho Kyuhyun dan Seo Yeongho mengambil jurusan matematika murni. Keduanya memang cukup jenius. Dan Lee Jinki kalau tidak salah mengambil jurusan Fisika Murni." Jelas Luhan. Tao mengangguk paham lagi.

"Keluarga pintar." Ucap Tao. Luhan terkekeh. Tak lama, ponsel Luhan berdering. Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar dan menerima telepon itu.

"Hallo? Sulli? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan diam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, baik. Kami akan kesana nanti malam." Ucap Luhan lalu segera memputus sambungan telepon.

"Tao, Sulli mengajak kita dan yang lainnya untuk pesta barbeque di rumahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya mengajak kita. Ayo!" ucap Luhan lalu segera tancap gas.

.

.

Tao benar-benar terkagum dengan rumah keluarga Sulli yang mewah. Maksudnya, halamannya saja nyari setengah lapangan sepak bola bagi Tao. banyak sekali tanaman-tanaman yang dibentuk dengan hewan-hewan anggun. Seperti..Angsa mungkin? Merak, kuda, dan yang paling keren bagi Tao adalah, air pancuran yang cukup besar. Dengan sosok anggun wanita yang duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pria dengan sayap kelelawar? Dan wanita itu menuangkan air dari sebuah guci.

Keren sekali!

"Wah~ sudah datang? Lama tidak bertemu, Luhan-ah." Sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde panjang. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Ah…tidak juga, aunt Vict. Oh iya, ini adikku. Huang Zi Tao." Luhan memperkenalkan Tao.

"Selamat malam..panggil saja Tao." ucap Tao sopan. Victoria terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa bisa adikmu lebih tinggi daripada kau sendiri, Luhan?" tanya Vict sambil terkekeh.

"Aunt, aku mirip ibuku. Dia mirip ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak sependek itu." ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal di buat-buat. Vict tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ayo masuk. Yang lainnya sudah akan mulai." Ucap Vict.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama." Ucap Sulli.

Keduanya sudah masuk ke taman belakang rumah Sulli. Taman belakangnya sangat mewah. Setelah kagum dengan rumah bagai istana ini, kini Tao kagum dengan taman belakangnya.

Banyak pohon-pohon tinggi yang indah. Ada sebatang pohon sakura yang belum berbunga. Sulli, Luna, Taemin dan Minho terlihat sedang menyiapkan tempat pembakaran untuk mereka memanggang.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menyiapkan yang lainnya. Vict dan Nickhun akan makan di restoran untuk menikmati masa muda katanya.

Keduanya memang belum terlalu tua sebenarnya. Vict masih berumur 25-an kalau tidak salah.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay terlihat akan memasak yang lain, seperti menyiapkan minuman hangat dan sup. Kalau tugas membakar daging adalah Minho, Taemin, Sulli dan Luna, maka Tao dan Luhan membantu menyiapkan tempat mereka akan makan malam.

Sebuah meja berukuran cukup besar berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Sulli-ah." Panggil sebuah suara. Semuanya menoleh. Tao menatap sesosok pria yang sangat tampan, namun wajahnya sedikit sinis.

"Oh, Yeongho oppa? Waeyo?" tanya Sulli. Mata Yeongho tak sengaja melirik Tao. lalu menatap Sulli.

"Eomma berpesan, kalau sudah selesai pesta kecilnya, jangan lupa bereskan. Jangan terlalu sering menyuruh maid disini." ucap namja tampan itu. Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya." Ucap Sulli. Mata Seongho dan Tao bertatapan lama.

"Hello." Sapa Seongho dengan senyum lembutnya yang menyapa Tao.

Seketika itu semua, seluruh yang ada disana terkaget-kaget.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

:3

Ada yang tahu siapa Seo Yeongho itu? yang tahu, Rai akan jadikan namanya untuk masuk ke fict ini :3

Caranya. : Tulis nama Korea kalian, dan siapa namja yang Rai pakai namanya itu. waktu itu pernah heboh loh ;D

1 tercepat :3

Oke~ please review~

Please no flame, no bash, and please no silent readers.


End file.
